1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drain trap organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drain trap apparatus permitting a readily opened lower section of a drain trap to permit access and cleaning of the drain trap structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional drain trap utilized in plumbing is subject to blockage by various articles and debris directed therein. The trap requires a labor intensive application of energy to affect cleaning of a drain trap or in fact requires removal of the trap from associated plumbing to effect its cleaning. Prior art has been utilized to permit an accelerated cleaning of a drain trap structure but has heretofore not provided the convenience and speed of the instant invention to permit access to the drain trap component of a plumbing environment. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,554 to Wojcicki wherein a drain trap includes a removable tray mounted within the drain trap to permit removal of debris from the drain trap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,762 to Barnhardt, et al. sets forth a drain trap wherein the drain trap comprises a cylindrical conduit with a forward rear end cap removable therefrom to permit access and cleaning of the drain trap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,582 to Tuleja sets forth a drain trap structure wherein a tub shaped structure is mounted to a lowermost end of a drain trap to permit access and cleaning thereof. The Tuleja patent completely disengages the lower section relative to the upper section with associated spillage and the like therewith wherein the instant invention in its pivotal structure permits a directed pouring of fluid and debris contained within the lower section relative to the upper section.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,043,412 to Klein sets forth a drain plug wherein a stopper is removable from a drain aperture mounted at a lowermost end of a drain trap structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,455 to Kale provides a further example of a removable plug and screen member positionable within a drain trap to effect cleaning thereof.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drain trap apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction to permit ease of cleaning of a drain trap organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.